Company
by blerghy
Summary: Jasmine will be surely be the death of Lief. LiefxJasmine.


A/N: I'm back! It's been a while, but I'm still alive. XD I've actually had this story on my computer for about a year, but I wasn't happy with it. I re-wrote sections of it, and decided to post it. It's better than it was... though I still apologise for the bad title. Couldn't think of anything else. :P

This story was inspired by the song 'Civil War and Isolation Thirst', by I Am Ghost. Not my favourite song of theirs, but a good song.

Disclaimer: Deltora Quest does not belong to me. All the mistakes in this story _do_, however, and it would be much appreciated if they were pointed out.

Company

Moonlight streamed through the window, casting a pale light throughout the room. The candles flickered low, mere stumps of melting wax. The only sounds in the richly decorated room were the scratching of a pen, the clink of a glass and the yawns of the young king who sat at the desk.

Lief filled out form after form, signed document after document and answered letter after letter, exhaustion clouding his mind as he wrote down the words mechanically. It was tedious work, and he could have sworn he had read all of it, and answered, before. Perhaps Deltora was beginning to repeat itself.

Shaking his head at that odd thought, he moved onto the next paper, attempting to take a swig of wine from his glass. Failing dismally, he peered at it, groaning when he realised that it was empty.

"Still sober," he muttered to himself. The alcohol had made him a little more relaxed, but not nearly enough for him to be comfortable. A throbbing headache penetrated his head as another wave of exhaustion hit him, and he was surprised that he was even conscious. How could a body stay functioning on so little sleep? Glancing out the window, he estimated that it was early morning, and he ought to be sleeping. _Kingly duties summon,_ he grumbled to himself.

Standing, he walked over to the cabinet where he stashed his wine, irritation flashing through him when he saw it was nearly empty. Alcohol had been keeping him company for many nights, it seemed.

Shrugging, he grabbed a bottle and went back to his desk, throwing himself into the chair. He worked the cork out and poured himself some more wine. Glancing back at his paperwork, he finally decided to leave it until he was thinking properly. Nodding to himself, he sipped at his glass, recognising the wine as one of his favourites.

Leaning his aching body back and closing his eyes, Lief thought back over the past few weeks with distaste. _Why I am still sober after all that?_ he thought, proceeding to finish his glass and pour himself another one. _Jasmine will surely be the death of me._

He grimaced as he replayed the images in his head. Jasmine screaming at him, Jasmine snarling at him, Jasmine ignoring him entirely… He swallowed another mouthful, feeling his body relax even more. He yawned loudly, swilling the liquid around the glass.

After arguing with Jasmine for weeks, for a reason that he could not even remember any more, Jasmine had finally cracked and threatened to go back to the forest before turning on her heel and storming off. He had not seen her since, so he immersed himself in his work, determined to complete it all. But the more he completed, the more appeared.

_I am never going to let her leave,_ Lief thought angrily, gripping his glass until his knuckles turned white. _I cannot let her leave!_ _She is mine! _With that thought in mind, Lief set his jaw, determination filling him.

"Mine!" he announced the room.

"What is yours, Lief?"

Dropping his glass in surprise, Lief squinted in the direction that the voice had come from, angry that his eyes had decided to blur when he had company. A sour look crossed his face as he glared at the familiar young woman.

"What are you doing here?" he said accusingly, pointing a finger in her general direction, unsuccessfully trying to keep it in one place.

After a pause, he heard her say, "Just how much have you been drinking?"

"Not enough," he replied, anger being replaced by confusion as he suddenly discovered that his glass was on the floor instead of in his hand, where it was supposed to be. Shrugging, he picked up the bottle and drank directly from it, only to have it snatched away.

"Jasmine," he whined in protest.

"Lief, you should be in bed. Get up," Jasmine said sternly.

"No," Lief snapped. Why should he do as she said? She was only speaking to him now that he had wine. Maybe she wanted to take it.

He felt himself being yanked to his feet and blinked as colours flashed before his eyes. His swayed slightly on his unsteady legs, staggering forward in a misguided attempt to find balance. His legs gave way, and he would have landed face first on the ground if Jasmine had not grabbed him.

"You are drunk," Jasmine said, her voice expressionless.

"I am sober," he slurred, allowing his arm to be slung over the small woman's shoulders and dragged along.

"You look it," Jasmine snapped, sagging under his weight.

Wondering why she was angry, Lief racked his hazy mind, confused until he remembered what had taken place earlier that day, fear and sadness filling him. "Never again, Jasmine," he pleaded. "Please do not leave me."

"You really are drunk, Lief," Jasmine said quietly, "but no, I will not leave. It was cruel of me to say such things, and I am sorry."

Lief grinned deliriously before he suddenly found himself face to face with the stones. He groaned slightly, rolling onto his back to blink up at the light of a torch. He felt Jasmine attempting to pull him up, but he preferred to stay where he was. It was surprisingly comfortable, he discovered, and he would be perfectly content to go to sleep right there.

"Come _on,_ Lief," Jasmine urged, tugging at his arm. He groaned, but allowed himself to be pulled up, leaning heavily against her, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Why are you so cranky?" he asked, face still buried in the long dark curls. Miraculously, Jasmine managed to decipher what he had said.

"It does not matter now," she sighed, leading him down the corridor again. "I am sorry, Lief. I was being stupid."

"That time of the month, huh?" Lief said, laughing to himself. As he did, his legs wobbled, and he clung to her more tightly.

She slapped him on the arm for being cheeky, but did not push him away. He allowed himself to be tugged further down the corridor, the small, warm body supporting his weight. He wondered idly if he was too heavy for her, but supposed she was able to handle it. Even so, Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached Lief's chambers. "Where are your keys, Lief?"

"Pocket."

Jasmine quickly began to search, seeing his eyelids droop even further. She found the keys in a pocket on the inside of his jacket and quickly unlocked the door, dragging him inside. The light of the moon filtered through the window, allowing her to see as she guided Lief over to his bed.

The moment they reached it, Lief flopped down, closing his eyes in bliss. He had forgotten how _comfortable_ his bed was. He made a noise of protest as Jasmine struggled to yank his blanket out from under him, the movement disrupting him. When she succeeded, she did not immediately place it over him. Instead, she sat next to him, face unreadable as she unlaced his boots, pulling them off and placing them at the foot of his bed.

"Goodnight, Lief," Jasmine murmured, spreading the blanket over him.

"G'night."

Through the haze in his mind, he heard her sigh slightly and felt soft lips press against his brow, but then she was gone, locking the door behind her. Alcohol and exhaustion carried Lief off to sleep.


End file.
